Journal: Ideas and Plans for A Broken God's Thesis
by HyperExia
Summary: This is going to be my journal. Updates are going to be put on here irregularly, but if you want to see what I'm doing pertaining to it, please follow! And please respond!
1. Chapter 1

Shinji's powers are broken. But so is his mentality.

\- AT-Field cannot be broken. At least, until one reaches planet-destruction level.

\- His S2 engine is also broken. Unlimited energy? Divine Dividing's got nothin' on him.

\- Unlike other gods, this is a god in flesh. This isn't a god born from beliefs. This is a physical god.

\- Breaks reality. Yeah. In Rebuild, Shinji pulls a reality distortion to make an arm and pummel the _crap_ out of Zeruel. This is how I interpret it.

\- The _biological_ Lance of Longinus that can quite literally blast holes in Gods is quite present. Inside the Unit 01.

\- "I mustn't run away." Yeah, he shares quite a bit with Gasper. I plan to explore that and maybe form some kind of kinship with each other.

\- The concept of the Evangelion is that one is so purely human that they become what they were before: gods.

\- Humans are a force to be reckoned with. Especially Shinji, the culmination of his world's humanity. I want to prove this point.

\- No matter how perverted he is, Issei Hyoudou is one of the more kinder characters in DxD as far as I have read. Not even his perverseness will take that away. Shinji will have established a relationship with Issei by the beginning of this story. It's also a motivating factor where he awakens Evangelion within.

\- Shinji's gonna flinch when it comes to Angels, not angels. But at first he's not gonna be able to tell the difference. It's Kaworu's fault. It's SEELE's fault, actually. Sons of bitches.

\- Shinji is not going to be literally OP. He has the potential to be, but it's not going to be the curbstomp battle that is in crack fictions. This is not going to be comedy. It's gonna be _dark_.

\- Shinji is an emotional train wreck. I'm gonna try to be realistic, which shouldn't be too hard since he was originally written to be realistic by Hideaki Anno.

\- LET ME MAKE THIS POINT CLEAR: The Evangelion is gonna be terrifying. That's the point. It is easily one of the most terrifying creatures in the whole universe. There may be faster robots. There may be stronger robots. There is no mech that is more terrifying than the Evangelion Unit 01. I want to see that, and see the entire world realize that it is an eldritch abomination from outer space. Kinda.

\- Yes, I know. It's mostly flesh and bones. Still piloted though, and that's good enough for me. Don't ruin my point, dammit!


	2. Update!

Hey, there! This may or may not be updated regularly with some questions that I may ask you guys about how i progress my story. Please follow this one! There are many questions I have and no answers to boot. And I'm open to suggestions. Just don't expect me to take all of them.


	3. Possible Scene 1

"You aren't afraid of me? Of what I am?" Shinji couldn't help but ask. "Well, now I'm curious." said Rias. "Well, I at least owe you that much." He sat up against the couch. "You guys. You can listen in as well. Since I guess, we're a squadron now, huh?" he addressed the rest of the ORC. "A squadron, huh?" Rias pondered. "You know of Angels?" asked Shinji.

"Well, yeah. We told you about them earlier. Are you saying that you are one?"

"Well…"

"What?" Rias pried.

"Kinda?" The group just gawked.

"Angels cannot reproduce with humans. And you're no fallen either."

"Well, there is another race called Angels, with a capital 'A'. My branch of humanity comes from one of those two species. We call ourselves Lilim." Rias widened her eyes. "Wait, you mean that–" Shinji cut her off right there. "No, we are not Nephilim. The Angels are nothing like your angels. It's kinda hard to explain." "Then explain it." Shinji groaned. "Have you ever been told you're greedy? Especially for info?" "Gremory." She shot back. A few of the ORC nearly snorted. He tilted his head. "Point. Well, we were as normal as any human could be. Except for one thing. The AT-Field. That's the barrier of light that I used, though they couldn't use it like I did. It was what kept us separate as human beings, instead of dissolving back into primordial soup." He tilted his head at their horrified expressions. "Yeah, it's really fucked up. Anyways, my humanity's scientists decided to make clones of these Angels, because the other half decided to attack them. By the way, they were 75 meters tall. They clad them in armor in order for them to be protected. But that was what we were told. But it really was to restrain their power. We controlled them like mecha pilots. We called these clones 'Evangelion'." "Gospel," muttered Rias. "Now what a few of us really wanted was to ascend and become God. They succeeded. Because everybody's AT-Fields were dissolved, they became one by turning into that soup, their souls coalescing into one giant being. I was at the center of it all. I was 14 at the time." Once again, he saw their horrified expressions. "I had a chance to save them. But I didn't. I condemned them all. Because all I could do was run away!" He shouted. The entire club jumped. "God, I'm a coward," he spat, his voice thick with self-loathing and disgust. "I went insane. I condemned everybody because I thought they didn't love me. I thought nobody loved me. Then I saw it. They really did. Even my father, who used me as a tool to initiate the assimilation event really loved me. I never knew. He just never knew how to express it." he ranted. "Then I regained my sanity. I prevented the god from forming. I let everybody choose. Whether they would want to live life once more, even with all the negatives. You know what they said?"

Overwhelmed, Rias didn't know what to say. Akeno decided to cut in. "What did they do?"

"NOTHING! They wanted to live their delusional dreams. They never wanted to face life itself! THEY LEFT ME BEHIND! ALL OF THEM!" he howled. He collapsed, streaming tears. "It was all my fault. I just left them there."


	4. 3-18-19

I'm taking a break from writing right now. The last few days have been a complete clusterfuck for me, so I won't be posting as frequently. This story was an in-the-moment thing, so I won't be finishing for sure. However, as I keep watching DxD, I'll hopefully find something to write about. The first change to canon is happening soon.


	5. PS2: Juggernaut Drive vs Berserk God

_After knockout by Juggernaut Drive_

"Sin From Genesis"

His hand twitched. Eva-01 was beginning to stir. Even in his fit of rage, Issei noticed it after he blasted the hell out of Shalba.

The Evangelion curled its fingers, a malevolent aura surrounding it.

_I was weak._

Bottled up rage. It was going into overdrive. Everything. Being forced into Unit 01. Made to endure pain because he was told to. Crippling Toji. Abandoning Asuka. Third Impact. Asia.

He was very close to an explosion. And this was the final straw.

_Everyone can just __**die**_.

All turned to the once-unconscious body of Shinji Ikari, shockwaves of power rolling of him.

_**Kill them all**_**.**

His Super Solenoid engine _ignited_.

Waves of power exploded outwards, a shockwave shaking the dimensions, and echoing throughout the Dimensional Gap. The rocks on the ground began levitating. The Evangelion's eyes blazed a bright red, trailing out in lightning. The neon-green highlights turned blood red. Standing up, its mouth broke open. No longer was there the red metallic teeth, which had retracted up into the jaws. White, jagged teeth were exposed, catching even the delirious Issei off guard. It matched his roars, howling in rage.

Red wings of light burst from his back, 6 pairs of borderline insectoid formations lighting up the sky.

A red beam flew from the dragon's mouth, taking off his arm. Unit-01 slowly turned to it.

To the astonishment of those on the battlefield, from the stump of the arm, light burst out of the cut end, reforming into a arm of pure light.

"He can regenerate his arm?" Akeno uttered in surprise.

"That's not regeneration." Koneko pointed out.

_DIVIDE!_

"He's using Divine Dividing on him!? Shinji, get away!" Kiba called out.

_DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! _

They expected him to weaken. It wasn't happening. The waves of division rolled right over the Evangelion, who was not affected in the slightest.

"Is he… not affected by it?" gasped Gasper.

"I don't think so." Even Rias couldn't pull her attention from Shinji. "But it doesn't seem to make a difference for Shinji. He doesn't look like he's weakening!"

This could not get any worse.

_BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! _

The Red Dragon Emperor charged up an attack, opening up its chest plate and readying its gem to fire.

A halo began to form on the top of his head, a sound like voices in a choir emanating from the circular shape.

_LONGINUS SMASHER!_

A beam of red erupted from the gem in Issei's chest.

_**ABSOLUTE TERROR.**_

In response, a myriad of colors exploded into an octagonal field as Shinji activated his AT-Field, holding his right hand open.

The Longinus Smasher crashed straight into it. The AT-Field didn't budge an inch.

In response, Issei increased its intensity.

_BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! _

_B-!_

Shinji was not having _any_ of it. He held out his left glowing arm. Warping it, he turned it into an hexagonal field, compressing his energy into the construction of light. At the speed of light, a projectile launched straight at Issei, and sent him straight into a mountain, which exploded into rubble under the sheer force exerted in the AT-projectile.

The Evangelion straightened up, howling in rage, before light erupted from its eyes, slamming straight into Issei and shattering bits of armor and a lone emerald gem off the dragon.

It did not evade anyone's eyes how the explosion formed into the shape of a crucifix.

Shinji charged at it and grabbed it by the neck with his gloved right hand, slamming it into a stone pillar. Cracks webbed out of the impact position, as the Dragon was suspended in the air, feebly grabbing at the purple hand, staring straight into the bright ruby eyes of the Evangelion.

Eva-01 squeezed.

Cracks began to form in the neck plates, weakening under the iron grip of the Evangelion.

Plates began shattering, piece by piece, until the Evangelion had sated its rage, powering down into a crouched position.

The battered body of the Red Dragon Emperor collapsed at the feet of the Unit-01, feebly trying to get up, as Rias flew over to him in a panic.


End file.
